


Une dette à payer

by JessSwann



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post At World's End, Calypso est enfin libérée de sa prison charnelle... Mais elle n'en a pas pour autant fini avec les pirates...
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma & Elizabeth Swann, Calypso | Tia Dalma/Elizabeth Swann





	Une dette à payer

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Fic écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème sur le thème " Est-ce que quelqu'un doit se sacrifier ?" Répond également aux défis du discord L'enfer de Dante : Couples Improbables sur Tia Dalma/Elizabeth Swann et au défi des baisers avec le baiser n°227 : Un baiser entre deux femmes

Quelques jours après la défaite mémorable de Lord Beckett et la mort de Davy Jones, Calypso, mieux connue sous le nom de Tia Dalma, faisait face aux pirates assemblés devant elle. La bouche de la nymphe marine s’étira en un sourire en lisant la peur dans les regards des Seigneurs survivants.

« Tu es libre, Calypso, nous t’avons ôté tes chaines, qu’attends-tu de plus de nous ? » la tança Barbossa, le visage tendu.

Le sourire de Tia se creusa un peu plus avant qu’elle ne se renfrogne, les gratifiant d’un regard dur.

« Ce que je veux de plus ? Croyez-vous que le fait d’être à présent délivrée de ma prison de chair compense les années perdues dans un corps mortel ? Que cela suffit à réparer le crime que vos ancêtres ont commis ?

— Comme tu le soulignes justement, ce sont nos ancêtres les responsables, intervint Jack Sparrow. Par conséquent, nous avons fait plus pour toi que nous ne l’aurions du et tu te trouves de ce fait dans la position d’être notre débitrice et… »

D’une torsion de la main, Calypso fit s’élever une vague gigantesque derrière elle, ce qui ferma immédiatement la bouche du pirate.

« Que voulez-vous ? l’interrogea Elizabeth Turner d’un ton las.

— Ce que je veux ? Je veux voir un pirate éprouver ce que j’ai ressenti pendant toutes ces années, prise au piège du bon vouloir des humains, incapable de rejoindre ma véritable demeure, privée de mes pouvoirs… Je veux que vous sachiez ce que ça fait d’être dans une telle posture. J’exige que l’un d’entre vous me rejoigne pendant une année complète et soit soumis à mes désirs. Alors, seulement votre dette sera payée. »

Les visages des Seigneurs de la Confrérie exprimèrent leur abattement à cette exigence et Elizabeth se tourna vers Barbossa et Jack, le visage troublé.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un doit se sacrifier ? murmura-t-elle. C’est vraiment ce qu’elle attend ? 

— On dirait bien, déclara Barbossa d’une voix sombre avant de regarder Jack avec insistance.

— Moi ? glapit le pirate. Certainement pas, j’ai assez donné avec le Purgatoire.

— Justement, susurra Barbossa. Après tout, c’est à cause de toi qu’on en est là… Sans ta bêtise, elle n’aurait pas été en position d’être libérée.

— Tu lui dois plus que n’importe lequel d’entre nous ! rétorqua Jack. Elle t’a ramené à la vie, je te signale.

— Uniquement pour aller te chercher, riposta immédiatement Barbossa. Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si tu ne t’étais pas laissé piéger par le Kraken…

— Difficile de s’enfuir quand une perverse menteuse t’attache à ton propre mat ! J’aurais bien voulu t’y voir ! »

Elizabeth rougit violemment aux paroles de Jack. Contrairement à ce qu’elle espérait, le pirate ne l’avait visiblement pas encore pardonnée.

A l’écart de leur conciliabule, la nymphe s’impatientait. Elizabeth lui jeta un regard de biais puis, inspira brutalement.

« Je vais le faire », décida-t-elle.

Le visage de Jack se remplit d’incertitude :

« Vous ? Mais, trésor, vous ne savez pas ce que…

— Non, mais vous avez raison, Jack. Si nous en sommes là, c’est parce que je vous ai piégé. Et même si vous méritiez largement votre sort et que je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, j’ai une dette envers vous. Puisque quelqu’un doit se sacrifier, ce sera moi. De plus, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais encore une existence à vivre, ironisa la jeune femme avec amertume. Will et moi sommes séparés pour les dix ans à venir et je n’ai nulle part où aller. Alors, passer un an avec Calypso ou autre chose… »

Elle se retournait pour faire part de sa décision à la nymphe quand Jack la saisit par le bras.

« Si vous pensez qu’ainsi vous vous rapprocherez d’elle suffisamment pour obtenir sa clémence pour Turner, vous vous trompez. Elle ne cherche que la vengeance, vous n’obtiendrez rien d’elle… »

Elizabeth se dégagea d’un mouvement brutal.

« Peu importe. Il faut bien que quelqu’un la suive. Je vais le faire, à moins que vous ne soyez volontaire ? »

Jack baissa les yeux et Elizabeth ricana.

« C’est ce que je pensais… Très bien Calypso, puisque c’est le prix à payer pour que vous nous laissiez en paix, je vous suis. »

Les yeux sombres de la nymphe s’illuminèrent un bref instant.

« J’espère que tu remarqueras que ce n’est pas n’importe qui, déclara Jack avec nervosité. C’est notre Reine et en tant que telle, il convient que tu la… »

Il n’arriva jamais au bout de sa phrase. Elizabeth et Calypso avaient disparu, toutes deux englouties par une vague immense.

()()

Cent huit jours. Cela faisait cent huit jours qu’Elizabeth travaillait comme une esclave aux ordres de Calypso, n’ayant pour seul horizon que le palais sous-marin dans lequel la nymphe l’avait emmenée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses mains, jadis soignées mais désormais couvertes de cloques et de crevasses à force de briquer le sol de marbre de la résidence de Tia Dalma. Ici, toutes les journées se ressemblaient : lever au cri exigeant de la nymphe, puis préparation de son déjeuner et ensuite il fallait récurer, encore et encore, les sols du palais.

Elizabeth leva un regard épuisé vers la fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur les abysses. Plus que le travail et le manque de Will, c’était de vivre dans ces ténèbres éternelles qui lui était lui pénible. Elle aurait donné sans sourciller plusieurs années de sa vie pour sentir à nouveau la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, même un instant…

Martiale et vêtue d’une tenue faite des soieries les plus fines, bien loin des haillons qu’elle portait lorsqu’Elizabeth l’avait rencontrée, Calypso fit son entrée dans la salle où elle se trouvait. Contre toute attente, la nymphe continuait à adopter sa forme humaine, celle de Tia Dalma, depuis sa libération. Les yeux brillants d’une lueur malfaisante, la nymphe contempla quelques instants la jeune femme. La tenue dépenaillée et ses longs cheveux ayant perdu leur lustre, Elizabeth faisait peine à voir. Cette constatation la réjouit et elle résolut que le moment était venu de briser totalement la volonté de la jeune pirate.

« Sais-tu ce qui m’a le plus manqué lorsque j’étais enfermée dans ma prison de chair ? » interrogea-t-elle Elizabeth.

Surprise que sa geôlière initie une conversation avec elle — autre chose qui manquait à Elizabeth : les contacts humains, les discussions, depuis qu’elle était ici, elle vivait dans un univers de silence, uniquement brisé par les exigences de Calypso — Elizabeth releva le visage et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

« Eh bien, répond, je te l’ordonne ! » s’impatienta la nymphe.

La voix rendue rauque par le manque de pratique, la jeune femme s’exécuta :

« Je l’ignore, ce palais ? »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Tia et elle s’approcha d’elle, glissant un doigt sale le long de la joue d’Elizabeth, s’arrêtant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Allons, chérie, tu le sais… »

Elizabeth déglutit. Tout son être lui hurlait l’imminence d’un danger mais elle ne parvenait pas à l’identifier.

« Les bons offices de mes délicieuses sirènes, souffla Calypso avec une mine rêveuse.

— Je, je ne comprends pas », balbutia Elizabeth.

Que voulait Calypso au juste ? Qu’elle se serve de ses charmes pour attirer des hommes jusqu’à elle ? Et comment ? Elle n’avait vu personne depuis qu’elle avait été emportée dans ce palais désert !

« Les caresses de leurs langues sur ma peau, la façon dont leurs bouches avides se referment sur mon corps, désireuses de me donner du plaisir, » précisa Calypso d’une voix languide.

Elizabeth s’immobilisa net, les joues enflammées devant ce que son imagination lui représentait. Non, elle avait du mal comprendre, ce devait être le manque de Will qui lui faisait penser que…

« Je suis certaine que tu es aussi douée qu’elles, s’amusa Calypso. Après tout, n’est-ce pas grâce à tes charmes que tu as réussi à piéger le plaisant Jack ? »

Les yeux d’Elizabeth s’embuèrent à ce souvenir. Elle se sentait tellement seule qu’elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau les intonations avinées du pirate. Calypso ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’émouvoir :

« Le moment est venu de me montrer tes talents les mieux cachés, jeune Elizabeth Turner. Approche et dévoile-moi ce qui rend fous de toi tous les hommes… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Je, non, c’est… Cela n’était pas dans notre accord, tenta-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Tu as juré de m’obéir pendant une année entière afin que je te fasse éprouver la souffrance que tes pareils m’ont infligée en me rendant impuissante… Que crois-tu que les Seigneurs de la Piraterie m’ont fait une fois emprisonnée dans ce corps de chair ? Ce n’est pas récurer les sols qu’ils ont exigé de moi… »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth lui adressa un regard épouvanté.

« Mais, je… Je ne sais pas, je… »

Un regard dépourvu d’empathie lui répondit et la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Allons, Elizabeth Turner… Donne-moi le plaisir dont les tiens m’ont injustement privée pendant des siècles… A moins que tu ne préfères que je déchaine ma frustration sur tes précieux pirates ? Sur le Black Pearl, par exemple… »

La menace manquait de subtilité et, Elizabeth avala sa salive avec peine.

« Non, non, je vais le faire… »

La jeune femme s’approcha lentement de sa geôlière et se pencha sur sa bouche, posant ses lèvres à la hâte sur celles de Calypso avant de se reculer. Un regard moqueur salua son effort.

« C’est tout ? Tu peux tellement plus que ça, Elizabeth Turner… Du moins, Sparrow et tes chers pirates ont intérêt que tu sois capable de faire mieux. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge d’Elizabeth et elle s’approcha de nouveau. Les yeux dans les prunelles sombres de la nymphe, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant sa bouche d’une langue timide. Immédiatement, Calypso écarta ses lèvres et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth se força à imaginer que c’était Will, et non l’ancienne sorcière, qu’elle embrassait ainsi.

Les doigts de Calypso se crispèrent sur la nuque de la jeune femme et elle la libéra.

« Une bouche si douce… On comprend que Sparrow ait été prêt à mourir pour ça… Continue… »

Interdite, Elizabeth la regarda et la nymphe éclata d’un rire froid.

« Allons, tu n’imagines tout de même pas que je vais me contenter d’un simple baiser. »

Tout en parlant, Calypso laissa glisser sa tunique soyeuse sur le sol, dévoilant un corps aux rondeurs parfaites et à la peau d’une délicate teinte chocolat.

Ne sachant que faire, Elizabeth posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la femme, ainsi que Will l’avait fait avec elle lors de leur unique journée en tant que mari et femme.

« Utilise ta langue, » souffla Calypso.

Elizabeth obéit, laissant une longue trainée de salive sur la peau de Calypso. Parvenue devant les deux globes de chair aux pointes érigées de la nymphe, la jeune ingénue marqua un nouveau temps d’arrêt.

« Suce-les comme mes petites sirènes le feraient si elles étaient ici, » ordonna Calypso.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa alors qu’Elizabeth refermait sa bouche sur l’un de ses tétons, le suçant lentement.

« Je savais que tu serais douée, ronronna Calypso. Utilise tes mains, tes doigts si longs et fuselés. »

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, elle attrapa la main d’Elizabeth et la guida jusqu’au mont de chair qu’une touche de poils sombres et bouclés surmontait. Là, elle la guida jusqu’à son entrejambe humide de désir. Aspirant toujours le téton entre ses lèvres froides, Elizabeth glissa un doigt, puis deux, à l’intérieur de l’antre de la nymphe ainsi qu’elle le faisait pour elle-même la plupart des nuits où elle ne s’écroulait pas sur sa couche, à bout de fatigue. Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir échappa à Calypso et Elizabeth accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient tout en glissant sa langue sur les seins de sa partenaire. La Reine des pirates ne réfléchissait plus. Ses mouvements se firent saccadés tandis que sa respiration s’accélérait, emportée malgré elle par le plaisir qui secouait le corps de Calypso.

Au bout d’un moment, la nymphe la repoussa sans douceur et s’allongea sur le marbre froid de la salle, les jambes écartées dans une invite évidente.

Ne sachant que faire, Elizabeth se plaça au-dessus d’elle, ses doigts reprenant leur place entre les cuisses de Calypso tout en recouvrant sa bouche pour un baiser qui n’avait plus rien de timide ou d’hésitant.

Les mains de Calypso enroulèrent la longue chevelure de la jeune femme et elle la tira fermement vers le bas, l’encourageant à déserter sa bouche.

Elizabeth avala de nouveau sa salive alors que Calypso la guidait sans douceur jusqu’à son intimité. La femme exhalait une odeur forte proche de celle de la mer et Elizabeth, vaguement dégoutée, posa ses lèvres sur celles, plus intimes, de sa partenaire. Le corps de Calypso se crispa alors qu’Elizabeth effleurait son tunnel intime de la langue, cette dernière se retrouvant rapidement couverte d’une sécrétion au gout de sel. Encouragée par la réaction de Calypso, Elizabeth glissa sa langue en elle, la léchant avec application avant d’aspirer de ses lèvres le bout de chair gorgé de désir de la femme. Un cri lui répondit et, au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Elizabeth sentit le corps de Calypso se raidir, pris de tremblements incontrôlés alors qu’un liquide pâteux jaillissait dans sa bouche, inondant sa langue de sa saveur amère.

« Tu es douée, ainsi que je le pensais, siffla Calypso qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Désormais, j’attends de toi que tu me fasses jouir ainsi chaque jour en plus de tes autres services. »

Sans rien ajouter d’autre, elle se redressa et s’en alla, nue et martiale.

()()

Trois cent cinquante jours. La punition d’Elizabeth arrivait presque à son terme mais la jeune femme ne s’en souciait plus guère. Elle avait arrêté de compter.

Après son dégout initial, la jeune femme avait rapidement intégré sa nouvelle tâche aux exigences de Calypso et, peu à peu, elle en était venue à attendre avec impatience ces moments d’intimité entre elles. Elizabeth était devenue experte dans l’art de caresser sa maitresse et elle faisait en sorte de prolonger chaque jour un peu plus le moment, retardant autant qu’elle le pouvait la délivrance de Calypso. Désormais, lorsqu’elle se caressait la nuit, ce n’était plus les tendres baisers de Will qu’elle imaginait mais les mains de Tia Dalma sur son corps puis sa bouche lui rendant pour une fois le plaisir qu’elle lui procurait chaque jour.

Essoufflée par l’onanisme frénétique auquel elle venait de se livrer, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur sa paillasse, les jambes tremblantes. Une fois de plus, elle avait joui en s’imaginant soumise aux caresses exigeantes de la nymphe. Mais, ces dernières ne restaient pourtant que de l’ordre du fantasme, Calypso se contentant de prendre du plaisir sans jamais en donner. Pourtant, Elizabeth ne désespérait pas de voir son vœu le plus cher se réaliser. Peut-être demain, songea la jeune femme en glissant dans le sommeil.

En tous les cas, une chose était certaine : elle ne regrettait pas de s’être sacrifiée pour payer la dette des pirates envers Calypso…


End file.
